


Never Too Late

by AnitaB



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: A childhood fan of The Hobbit, I found myself hating the ending and shipping Thilbo hard.  It was way easier to fix all the deaths by just making the end of the movie be the nightmare Bilbo keeps having despite everything working out soo much shippier and happier.  So keep reading for Committed Romantic Smut of a Bilbo/Thorin nature. Everybody Lives AU.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Never Too Late

Title: Never Too Late  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's notes: A childhood fan of The Hobbit, I found myself hating the ending and shipping Thilbo hard. It was way easier to fix all the deaths by just making the end of the movie be the nightmare Bilbo keeps having despite everything working out soo much shippier and happier. So keep reading for Committed Romantic Smut of a Bilbo/Thorin nature. Everybody Lives AU. 

Never Too Late  
by AnitaB  
Chapter one: Warmth

He woke to the warmth of a body against his chest. That was normal and most welcome by now. But the shorter body tucked so close against his ribs wasn't sleeping at all peacefully. Large, furry topped feet kicked at his shins while small but strong hands pushed and pulled at him. "Thorin, please… Thorin…"

"Bilbo, love, wake up." Thorin stopped one little fist a breath before it would have punched him and pried it open to nuzzle his beard into that palm. "Bilbo!"

His hobbit went suddenly still and tense for a quiet stilted moment before Bilbo melted into his arms and against his chest. "Thorin?" 

"I'm here, Bilbo. Open your eyes for me." Tousled curls brushed against his lips as Bilbo shook his head and tried to tuck himself under Thorin's chin. //No hiding, my burglar, not in this and not from me.\\\ Thorin traced his fingertips along the point of his favorite ear before nudging that stubborn chin up and out of his beard. "Look at me, Bilbo. I'm right here." His hobbit resisted a moment longer before giving him the sight of those gorgeous eyes. "Was it the eagles again?" 

Bilbo nodded, his fingers trailing along the braids at Thorin's temple to brush over his lips and into his beard. "They were too late this time. You… and Fili and Kili… didn't … the eagles never…" Pain filled those eyes with tears and Thorin felt the ache between his own ribs. They had come so close to losing everything, all of them. 

"Shh, my dear hobbit. We are well, all of us, fully healed, and safe at home. A home you gave back to us." Thorin pulled Bilbo closer, guiding a strong, tiny hand to cover his heart and cupped that precious face in his own palm. "The dwarves of Erebor owe our lives to you, Bilbo. The eagles came in time and you saved us. Feel that?" Bilbo's nod was tentative but his eyes were dry as Thorin pressed against the hand over his heart: his living, beating heart. "It yet beats, still faster at your touch. Dwell not on dark dreams, burglar mine, feel instead. Feel that we yet live." 

There was still the lingering shadow of the nightmare in Bilbo's eyes as they closed for the beginning of a kiss. Thorin could feel the fear in the trembling grip of small hands in his hair. //Come, my halfling, join me here, feel us together now.\\\ Thorin hummed, deepening the kiss as much for the taste of his hobbit as the soft heat of his building response. //That's it, my Bilbo, leave dark thoughts behind and come back to me.\\\

Bilbo made a low, sweet hungry sound before those hands moved to the buttons of his night shirt. "Thorin, I need…" 

To see, to feel. Bilbo wanted skin, heat, comfort. And there was nothing in the kingdom that Thorin wanted more than to give his hobbit everything. "Yes, Bilbo, anything." He fumbled small hands out of the way to force button after button through their holes to spread the cloth wide. "Explore as you wish." Another moment of scramble and struggle removed Bilbo's night shirt and pulled his hobbit across his ribs for the heat of skin against skin. "Touch me, my burglar. Please." 

Thorin leaned up, meeting Bilbo halfway for a deep, warm dance of tongues as those hands dove under his clothes to rest warm and wide over the scar from the battle of five armies. The blade had missed his heart by a little. Bilbo's aim was far better. His little hobbit had climbed in between his ribs to set up a comfortable home right in his heart. And guarded it with warm hands and soft touches. "Thorin," And the sweetest of kisses. Thorin tried to reclaim those lips when they pulled back only to be pushed flat to his back with a firm hand and a wide smile. "Can't explore you properly attached at the lips. Lie back, my dwarf lord, and let a hobbit work."

"Only this hobbit." Thorin happily obeyed. Only a damn fool would do otherwise. He leaned back into the pillows and curled a hand through Bilbo's hair with a smile of his own. "This hobbit does excellent work." Thorin stroked the length of his braid in Bilbo's hair through his fingers until the first touch of those lips to his chest caused his hands to clench. "My hobbit, my halfling."

"Your Bilbo…" The smile on those lips matched the words, both doing as much to send pleasure along Thorin's skin as the stroke of those hands down his chest. Bilbo was his. More, Bilbo wanted to be his, fought and bled to stay at his side. "Of course I'm your Bilbo." His hobbit was trying to drive him mad with every word, every smile, every touch of those hands. "And you're my dwarf, from the iron in your boots to the gems in your beads." Bilbo smiled into a kiss right over Thorin's heart, before locking those gorgeous eyes to his. "And every single inch in between." 

//Of course I'm yours, Bilbo. All of me.\\\ Thorin smiled right back, adoring the simple fact that his favorite eyes were no longer filled with pain or fear. Bilbo's beautiful eyes were filled with an impossibly beautiful heat. That he absolutely loved anything and everything that Bilbo had ever wanted to do to or with him: that was just a bonus. An amazing, blood heating, brain melting bonus. Thorin couldn't wait. "Come on, Bilbo, take your dwarf. I'm all yours." 

Now, now there was no trace of lingering fear in those gorgeous eyes. Now those hands were trembling for all the right reasons. Now Thorin could fully relax into the sweetest and softest of kisses and the slide of hobbit fingers into his hair. //That's my strong hobbit, that's my brave halfling. My Bilbo.\\\

000

Bilbo lost himself in the warmth of his dwarf, burying eager fingers in that black and silver hair to anchor himself in his favorite kiss. It got even better when Thorin's hands dragged rough and warm over the skin of his back. He loved Thorin's heat, needed more of it. Bilbo needed all of his dwarf; every warm, powerful inch of the body under his, every beat of that mighty heart. Without a single stitch of fabric in between them. 

Fisting both hands in the cloth of Thorin's night shirt, Bilbo started dragging it down strong arms. "Up, Thorin, I want you bare." Gorgeous muscles shifted and tightened before his eyes as his dwarf, his Thorin sat part way up to finish peeling the shirt down and away. Bilbo let his fingers trail along the lines of those stomach muscles until Thorin was again flat on his back on their bed. But now every beautiful inch of that upper body was bare and warm, so warm. "All mine, all of this treasure for me." He waited for the sound on Thorin's lips to drop even lower to thrum into his fingers, then Bilbo leaned down and rubbed every inch of his chest against that warmth and the tickle of that chest hair. But what he really wanted, what he needed more than his next breath, was to feel the beat of Thorin's heart echoing through both their chests, to feel that rhythm change with every stroke of their tongues and every touch of his hands over that skin. 

That the kiss was also changing his own heart rate was just proof of what the dwarf below him could do to him. They were all alive and home and safe. Bilbo could feel just how alive Thorin was in his every nerve ending. He could feel Thorin wanting him with the strength in dwarven hands on his skin. And he did so love the way those hands felt on his skin. Roughened fingertips dragged lines of heat along his skin. Strong arms pulled and tugged him closer until every hungry inch of his skin was awash in Thorin's heat. And it still wasn't enough. Bilbo dove deeper into the kiss and rocked his hips against the erection he could feel through the last of their clothes. //Thorin, more please.\\\ His dwarf king, his Thorin was beautifully hard behind thin layers of cotton. 

"Bilbo… you feel… please…" Hands, big, strong hands closed on his hips through the cloth of his sleep pants, positioning Bilbo's body right against the perfect rock and thrust of Thorin's body under his. "I want you, love. I need to feel you close, touch you, all of you."

Bilbo watched the heat in those eyes, the shape of those lips around words of need. He loved how much Thorin wanted him, loved the feel of those kisses, the touch of those hands. And to get more of that gorgeous heat, Bilbo had to pull back a bit. He leaned down for one deep, warm kiss. "Get yourself bare, Thorin. I need all of you." 

The cold washing over his skin was painful, but the view of Thorin nearly ripping himself out of the last of his clothing was worth it. Bilbo followed suit, grabbing a familiar glass bottle off the bedside table on the way back to take the hand extended to him. "Bilbo, come here, my hobbit." There was nothing in all of existence that could keep Bilbo from answering that call, that extended hand. He followed the grip of that hand up the side of the bed and over to rest against that warm, hard chest and reach for a kiss. Skin, so much skin against all of his own as his Thorin held him tight and kissed him breathless with need. "How do you want me, love? How should we get closer?"

Hmm… that was a good question. There wasn't a single way of getting Thorin close that he didn't love. Any time that gorgeous dwarf was within arm's length, Bilbo was guaranteed to thoroughly enjoy himself. But today… he knew exactly what he needed most. "Hmm… Thorin." Distracting his dwarf with a deep and breathless kiss, Bilbo ran one hand down the lean strength of that chest to curl his fingers around the hot, hard, eager shaft of Thorin's need. "I want to feel your heartbeat inside me. I want to be wrapped in your heat, your life." Thorin gasped against his lips, every inch of that body moving into the grip of his hand.

"Mahal, yes, love." Bilbo opened to the desperate sound on those lips with a gasp as those big, strong hands closed on his hips and pulled him tight into the hot line of dwarvish muscle, and right up against the hard proof of his dwarf's need. "There is nothing I ever want more than that, than you… all of you around all of me." Thorin set about distracting Bilbo with the stroke of a strong, rough hand along his erection and a desperate kiss. "Lie back, love. We must get you ready for me."

Bilbo smiled and obeyed, getting lost in the depth of that amazing kiss and the touch of that hand. He loved the touch of those strong fingers anywhere and anyhow he could get it. But right now, those fingers were not where they needed to be. "What are you waiting for, Thorin?" Bilbo was helpless to resist the pull of those lips so close to his own, breath catching at the heat of another perfect kiss. But he desperately needed those fingers to move. "Come on, love." He hooked one knee over Thorin's hip and braced a hobbit foot to arch and rub his body up against the hard, hot lines of his favorite dwarf lord. "This isn't getting you inside me." 

Thorin laughed against his lips, a low sweet hungry sound that drove shivers through all his nerves. Bilbo loved the need in his dwarf's voice, the heat in every inch of contact. Then those perfect lips claimed his for a simply perfect breathless kiss. "Do not worry yourself, my love. I will give you all of me, as deep and hot as you want me."

Now it was Bilbo's turn to let out a low, hungry sound. "I always want you, Thorin. Give it to me." The first circle of a rough, slick fingertip around the entrance of his body caused Bilbo to cling even tighter to those strong shoulders, to tighten his knees at those rocking hips, to moan helplessly into a kiss. "Please, Thorin, I need…"

000


End file.
